


Lazy Sunday

by Cyanide_Caution



Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: 1994ish, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Caution/pseuds/Cyanide_Caution
Summary: Mike is himself, and that's more than enough for Sean.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while hasn't it? How are yall? Please enjoy this as an apology for my absence.

Lazy Sunday afternoons are for sports, Sean liked sports. He liked watching them with Mike. The shortest of the band was good company, the ever silent observer only speaking when something good happened..which today seemed little. He wasn't like Jerry, more loud and aggressive or like Layne who would stop paying attention to jump into his own thoughts. He was Mike, and that was perfect for Sean. Mike and Sean sat in their shared condo, both men currently attempting to focus on the football game on TV, one of the men failing miserably. Generally, sports kept the interest of Sean Kinney until it was over and a new afternoon program started in its place. Sean wasn't gonna lie but today football seemed boring, right now he was focused on the falling asleep man on the other side of the small, sectional couch. Mike Inez's fingers were absently playing with a piece of his long, wavy hair. Warm, big brown eyes focused on the players as they ran back and forth across the field with each pass. While his attention was on the game, Sean allowed his wandering eyes down the other man's curled up frame. How much the plain white t-shirt against his tanned skin made him look so angelic and how the olive sweatpants was low hanging, begging for Sean to nip and suck at. Skin peaking between the gap to show the soft trail of hair spreading into Mike's sweats that left all to Sean's currently ramping imagination. 

“Do you think they're gonna be able to win?” Mike's voice asked, eyes not daring to leave the screen as he talked to the drummer. 

It was enough to snap him from his lusting thoughts, instead of making a fool of himself, Sean took a sip of his warm Budweiser, frowning at the slightly stale taste. Smacking his lips, a shrug soon followed. “Who cares? I wasted a bag of chips on this.” He gestures to the TV and then to the quickly empty bowl of chips. 

Mike hummed in the back of his throat, eyes still focused on the TV as he slid his sock clad foot down the couch a fraction. Poking Sean's leg innocently. “You bored? You seem like it.” He sat up, pushing his hair to one side as he finally looked at his boyfriend. 

Sean wondered how the bassist could read him so well with barely even looking at him. The thought was something to ask for later but for right now, focusing on getting rid of an oncoming boner was first. “Am I that readable?” He was about to take another sip of beer, Mike quick to grab the brown bottle from him to finish off the last few gulps. Sean's horny brain switching on as he watched the other man's throat work down the alcohol. 

Mike let out a small 'ah!’ his pretty lips forming into a little grin, setting the beer aside on the table he playfully waggled his thick eyebrows at the dumbfounded man. “We can have sex if you're feeling bored. I mean,” Mike slid his hand between Sean's black short clad thighs, nimble fingers grazing the man's inner thigh with feather touches. “...I'm really bored babe.” 

Sean hummed in appreciation, hands running soft through Mike's hair. Fingers over his scalp before moving to his jaw to get a better look. The undeniable shade of pink on Mike's cheeks as his almond eyes and dark lashes watched on. “I can think of a couple things to keep us busy. Maybe a couple places too.” 

Mike crawled closer, sliding right up against Sean's side. The dark blue material of his sleeveless shirt becoming intertwined in the Filipino man's fingers. He muttered a soft, 'yeah?’ as his lips met Sean’s for a second. “Gonna spend the Sunday on my back?” Mike's nose sweetly brushed the drummer's, adoring Sean's adjustment to horny and hard to loving and soft. 

“You can ride me if you want?” He quirked a brow at the shorter man, a hand sliding down the back of his sweatpants and passed his underwear. He kissed him softly yet demanding more with the force behind it. Heavy hand feeling the small swell of his boyfriend's ass as the other cupped his face tenderly. 

“Keep that shit up and you'll be on your back first.” Mike hissed, arching up against Sean, hands sliding in the front of the man's shorts. The couple now distracted happily with one other, ignoring the background football game, currently focused on each other. Mike was himself, and that was more than enough for Sean.


End file.
